


Ravioli, Ravioli, '*insert rhyme here*'

by orphan_account



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack On Titan | Yup... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #LeviRavioli, Explicit Language, M/M, Ravioli Rhyme, just for this, levi is tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and friends are eating dinner at the tables and he comes up with a rhyme. What happens if Levi walks in as the entire room is chanting it at the top of their lungs?</p><p>I regret nothing.<br/>This was worth it.<br/>#LeviRavioli<br/>Plz make this a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravioli, Ravioli, '*insert rhyme here*'

Eren hummed, stirring around the ravioli noodles in his bowl.

"Ravioli, ravioli..." He muttered under his breath. His bright ocean-green eyes focused on nothing as he chanted it under the buzz of everyone's chatter.

"Oi, Eren. Are you even listening?" Jean asked, clicking his long appendages in front of his face. "Huh?" The brunette looked up from his uneaten bowl. Mikasa smiled knowingly as she ate another spoonful of her still warm food. "He asked if what you were saying." Armin explained, dabbing his mouth with his napkin as the sauce drips down his chin. Eren ignored Jean's glare and let a smile slip. "Just a rhyme I came up with." Everyone on the table turned to look at him questioningly. "Can we hear it?" Sasha asked, her hands shoveling more of the pastry into her cavernous mouth. 

Eren shrugged, tabbing his hand on the table.

"Sure. I don't see why not...ahem. 'Ravioli, Ravioli, Titans Killed My Famioli'. It links because A: we're eating ravioli and B: since Levi Rivaille is our commander." The occupants of the circular table were quiet as they digested the sad fact and the pun. Giggled erupted from the surrounding tables, chanting it playfully to one another.

"Ravioli, Ravioli, Titans Killed My Famioli.." The upsetting fact was that everyone in this room has had at least one person close to them murdered by the profound beasts, making this relate to pretty much the entire meat hall was chanting it at a soft hum, laughs jumbled into the mix.

Five minutes later, hands were pumping in the air, feet stomping on the floor and fists banging in a beat on the table. "RAVIOLI, RAVIOLI, TITANS KILLED MY FAMIOLI! RAVIOLI, RAVIOLI, TITANS KILLED MY FAMIOLI! RAVIOLI, RAVIOLI, TITANS KILLED MY FAMIOLI!" The voices were loud and cheerful, some standing and some jumping.

The door creaked open, not that anyone noticed. There stood Levi Rivaille in all his bemused glory. A simple 'Ahem' was enough for everyone to shut up immediately.

The bored looking man surveyed the room before his slate eyes landed on none other than Eren Yeager. "...Ravioli, Ravioli, Titans Killed My Fami-what?" He asked.

No one spoke. No one looked at the adult. No one even breathed. A nervous laugh echoed off the thick hemisphere's walls. "Heh...Ravioli, Ravioli, Titans Killed My Famioli?" All eyes landed on the green eyed boy, his weary grin making him look a little timid.

It remained silent. Eren repeated it in case Levi didn't hear him. "Ravioli, Ravioli, Titans Killed My Famioli, Sir." More confidently, he stood up and saluted him.

Levi's bored eyes gleamed with an emotion unrecognizable. He nodded his head. "I am aware. Though, the wordplay is shit." Little giggles warbled in the background. 

Levi strode over and stood before Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Armin and Sasha at their table. "Now, why are you telling the food that?" Something about his question told the younger not to dare make a joke about his last name, but Eren ignored it, shoveling more ravioli into his mouth. He coughed and drank a large gulp of water,

"You see...Ravioli sounds like Rivaille and y'know, family is a easy word to manipulate-" "That is not what I asked, Yeager. I asked why are you telling the ravioli that? I am fully aware of the disrespectful and crappy puns." Eren fought a large grin that appeared on his face, his stomach sore from suppressing laughs.

"I-I wasn't, Heichou. I *snort* was singing it w-with my *laughs* friends." Eren couldn't keep it in, he errupted into an uncontrollable bout of chortles, snickers and snorts  as he fell back in his chair. People were more calm now, letting strings of titters leave their mouths.

Levi quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, be prepared; tomorrow we will be patrolling the walls." He announced, grabbing the still laughing boy's arm and dragging him out of the meat hall, his uneaten meal left to chill on the table.

 

Eren was lead to a quieter and more private place, his shoulders and chest still quivering with chuckles. "W-Where are we, Sir?" Levi sighed and rubbed his forehead, fighting his own smile and trying to keep his composed posture. Eren's fit of humor was entirely adorable.

Something about the fifteen year old pulled his heart closer to the boy...he just didn't know what. Until a couple weeks ago, that is. Now, its been harder to restrain himself from kissing the oblivious teen right there and then.

"We're in the library." He replied, leaning against a bookshelf. Eren sobers, huffing dizzily as he leans against the bookshelf as well. "May I ask why we're here?"

It took a moment for Levi to steady himself, "Because I have something important to tell you." This immediately caught the younger's attention, his cheery demeanor gone and replaced by a sensibility that no one really sees him holding.

"What is it, Heichou? Did we find the other titan-shifter? Have the walls been breached? Fuck-did Hanji get into the peanut butte-" He was cut off by the former's lips pressed lightly against hi before Levi pulled away.

Eren's stunning eyes were saucers, his mouth slightly open and his cheeks a rosy hue. "I..." Levi tried to explain his actions to come up with nothing, his throat dry.

Eren said nothing as he walked closer and got onto his toes as he hesitantly pressured his chapped lips against the other's. It was softer, more passionate than the first, their lips dancing together lovingly, quiet noises coming from the younger as Levi let his nimble fingers knead into the supple flesh of Eren's sides under his uniform shirt. Eren slowly curled his hands around the adult's neck, his fingers carding through his coarse hair.

They pulled back, their embrace never detaching. "H-Heichou..I-I think I-" "I love you, too." Levi murmured, a genuine smile gracing his lips. Eren pecked a quick kiss to Levi's warm mouth. 

* * *

 

The small squad marched along towards their posts, singing loudly. "Ravioli, Ravioli, Time To Kill The Titanolis!" 

 

They sang that every time they went to fight the giants.

And every time Eren and Levi split up for battle, he would whisper to the wind, "Ravioli, Ravioli, Come And Save Your Erenoli..." as he blew an unnoticed kiss to his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Ravioli, Ravioli, Titans Killed My Famioli!  
> Ravioli, Ravioli, Time To Kill The Titanolis!  
> Ravioli, Ravioli, Come And Save Your Erenoli!


End file.
